We Wrote a Story in the Fog on the Windows
by XPumpkinDumplingX
Summary: With some encouragement from her best friend Elsa, Emma Swan is getting back into the dating scene. She meets Killian Jones, a kindred spirit, through a dating app. What happens when Emma finally decides to get out of her head and into the real world with Killian?


She's fairly certain this is _not_ what Elsa meant when she had told Emma to loosen up and have fun on her coffee date with Killian.

Yet here she was, parked in a dark secluded area of some ritzy neighborhood that was near the diner they'd been at, the windows of Killian's truck fogged over from the heat their bodies were generating. Emma was perched in Killian's lap, her fingers tangled in his inky dark hair as he pressed kisses into the skin where her neck met her shoulder. His lips and tongue soothing where he'd marked her moments ago, not only with his teeth but with the finely manicured scruff on his ridiculously god damned perfect jawline. Wrapping his hand around her ponytail, he gives a small, sharp tug to signal her to tilt her head back to grant him better access, descending to the swell of her breasts that peek out from the top of her tank top - her sweater forgotten on the seat behind her - all the while his prosthetic hand draws nonsense patterns on the inside of her thigh. She mentally scolds herself for not having worn a skirt as she allows her knees to fall apart a little more to grant him higher access.

This is _definitely_ not what Elsa had in mind and Emma doesn't give a damn.

" _What's put that big smile on your face?" Elsa asked as she entered the living room. She sat down on the couch opposite of Emma, tucking her feet under herself as she watched her best friend and roommate all but ignore her._

" _EMMA!" she shouted while leaning over to smack her friend on the knee. "You're talking to Killian again, aren't you"?_

" _What would make you think that?" Emma looked back down at her phone and let out a very unladylike snort before tapping out a reply._

" _Well, the two of you have been non stop with the messaging for two weeks. So when are you going to finally meet?"_

 _Emma locked her phone and tucked it under leg, staring at a spot on the floor. "It's just easier this way right now Elsa," she sighed._

 _Elsa laid her hand back down on Emma's knee, giving it a squeeze while she pondered how to approach this. "You know I just want you to be happy, right? But you've got to step out of this bubble and actually meet the guy."_

" _I know," slowly meeting Elsa's eyes, "But it's safer this way."_

" _You can let down those walls in person you know. I mean, if Killian has managed to make a crack just from text messaging you he's got to be pretty special."_

" _He is," she said as a smile bloomed across her face and her cheeks tinted pink._

She had fought Elsa, Ruby and Mary-Margaret when they suggested she sign up for this stupid dating app and of course they had won the argument with their asinine logic. So she signed up and was almost instantly zeroed in on by a couple of weirdos: there was the one guy with a puppet fascination, the guy who seemed to be looking for a beard because no way was a guy that into fashion legitimately wanted a woman, and those were the less creepy ones. She was just about to give up when she got a message from Killian which seemed almost too good to be true. She read his profile with only a mild amount of eye rolling - he had a boat called the Jolly Roger, seriously? - and when she got to the part of his profile where he talked about having lost his hand in a training accident during his Naval days, she had started to feel a familiarity. She had stared at his picture as she thought over what to do, her friend's voices in her head as she looked into those ocean blue eyes.

A week into chatting via the app he had asked if she would like to meet to which she politely declined and he had stated that whatever they become was up to her as much as it was to him. He had this way of putting things so eloquently which made her feel safe for some reason. By the middle of the second week they decided to exchange cellphone numbers and communicated that way only from then on.

[START ITALICS] _"Okay, Elsa, you win," defeat sounding in her voice as she exhaled a breath she didn't realize she was holding._

" _It's not a matter of me winning Emma but it makes me happy that you're willing to give this a try," she said with another squeeze to Emma's knee._

 _Rolling her head on her shoulders and shaking out her hands, Emma picked up her phone._

 _ **ES: You still up for meeting in person?**_

 _ **KJ: Aye. Only if you are certain Swan.**_

 _She loved when he called her by her last name, no one had ever made that name mean anything quite like Killian did - certainly not the foster parents that had given it to her before giving her away again. Damn, don't be a downer, she scolded herself._

 _ **ES: I'm certain.**_

 _ **KJ: How does Wednesday look for you, love? :)**_

It was Tuesday night or very early Wednesday morning - if you asked Elsa, who always seemed to be up with the birds - when Emma got home from a rather fruitless stakeout for one cunning perp that just didn't want to be caught, when her phone chimed. Pulling her phone from her pocket her stomach gave a little flutter when she saw Killian's name.

 **KJ: Swan, I've some news.**

The fluttering turned into a sinking weight.

 **ES: You're cancelling aren't you?**

 **KJ: No, not at all! My brother has to head out on business and wants to get together for dinner before he leaves.**

Well she couldn't fault the man for being loyal to his brother. She may not have any blood family but David was the closest thing to a brother she had growing up so she understood.

 **ES: What do you suggest then?**

 **KJ: He doesn't want to meet until 7pm…**

 **ES: We can just meet a little earlier. Maybe someplace close to where he lives?**

 **KJ: That is a brilliant idea, Swan! I know just the place. :)**

So they met at this little diner called Auntie's - Ruby would feel so betrayed right now - and of course he was there first since he didn't live too far from his brother, as she had found out. When he looked up from his steaming cup of coffee Emma's brain melted for a second. His eyes were even more blue in person and she was only standing in the doorway, how was she going to handle setting across from them? A smile split across his handsome face as he unapologetically gave her the once over and she just let out a laugh, rolling her eyes at him. When she got close to the table he stood up and took her hand to place a kiss on her knuckles. _Seriously?_

"It's nice to finally meet you in person, Swan," he said while looking her right in the eye.

 _Fuck._ Knowing he was British and actually hearing him speak were two completely different things. Couple that with his intense stare and Emma just knew she was in trouble. Trying hard to ignore the pull low in her gut, she swallowed thickly before speaking.

"It's nice to meet you too, Killian." Her hand earning a small squeeze from him before he let it go to reclaim his seat.

After the waitress brought her hot chocolate with cinnamon they started a steady stream of conversation that came just as easily as if they were texting and that little voice in the back of Emma's mind telling her this was too good to be true was actually quiet. She laughed at his stupid innuendos and antics about him and his brother growing up in England before moving to the states after his mother had passed away. He told her of his naval days and that's when her eye flitted to his prosthetic hand on the table top. She had completely forgotten about that fact. When she caught the furrow in his brow as he started to pull it back she reached out to stop him, grasping his wrist.

"You don't have to hide anything from me Killian, it doesn't bother me. But if it makes you uncomfortable I understand," she said as she gave his wrist a squeeze and kept her eyes locked to his. He nodded, giving her a small, sad smile but left his arm right where it was.

Their conversation turned to tails of Emma being adopted by David's family and growing up in this little town no one had ever heard of. She told him what had lead her to Boston and gave him the cliff notes version when he asked " _Just what does a bail bondsperson do, Swan?"_ Things had taken a turn however when she took a sip of her second hot chocolate and she saw a shadow fall over Killian's face, his eyes dipping to her lips.

"You've got a little whip cream, darling," he all but rasped at her while his own tongue touched his upper lip.

While she licked the cream away she saw his eyes darken to a midnight blue as they followed her tongue, sending a jolt of electricity straight to her core. There was definitely a mutual physical attraction - the question was who would be the first to act on it.

"I hope you don't think this too forward of me, love, but I'd really like to kiss you."

How the hell was she suppose to answer that? It's not like she hadn't thought about it more than once since she had sat down. So she decided to take Elsa's advice - well, she may have tweaked it a bit. Grabbing ahold of his artificial hand she led him outside - after he dropped some money on the table - to the parking lot toward her bug but he hooked his arm around hers and pulled her toward a truck she assumed was his. Killian pressed her against the cool metal of the passenger door with his prosthetic resting on her hip. She looked up into his eyes as he brought his good hand up to her face, smoothing it down her jaw.

"Are you sure this is alright, Emma?" She could hear an almost plea to his voice, begging her to say yes but somehow she knew she could say no and things would be okay.

"Just kiss me, Killian, it's what I want too," she said as her hands tightened around his biceps.

He smoothed his hand into her hair, cradling the back of her head as he lowered his lips to hers, pressing softly at first then a bit more demandingly. The instant she felt his tongue roll along the seam of her lips, asking a silent permission for entrance, she opened up and all hell broke loose. His grip moved to tighten around her ponytail as he used it to tilt her head and deepen the kiss, one of her hands diving into the hair at the nape of his neck while the other rested over his heart. She could feel its rapid beat matching her own and pressed herself into him further as she felt his hand find its way under her sweater. She broke the kiss and rested her forehead to his, their breaths mingling in the night air.

"That was…" he huffed out, pulling away from her just enough to be seen appropriate for public audiences.

"Yeah," she exhaled as she leaned back against the truck and ran the pads of her fingers over her lips. She'd never felt such electricity from just a kiss - one night stands sure but even those lacked the raw power that seemed to come alive in the presence of this man. She was deep in thought when the feeling of his thumb playing with the dimple in her chin brought her back to the moment.

"Are you alright, love?"

She searched his face, her eyes flitting back to his lips then his eyes again. She was more than alright, she was alive for the first time in what felt like decades and it was because of him. She gave him a reassuring smile before pressing up on tiptoe to whisper five little words that changed the night completely.

"Let's get out of here."

So here they were where, parked in a dark secluded area, slid into the middle of his bench seat, windows fogged over and going at it like horny teenagers. Killian's beard was scraping deliciously across the soft skin of her breasts and making her wiggle in his lap. Feeling him growing harder underneath her, she let out a moan from the back of her throat.

"Killi.. _oh god_..Killian," she panted into the air. "What are we... _mmm_ ….doing?"

"I believe they call this parking, love," he mumbled into her cleavage, giving her a little nip.

She gained her composure for a brief second to pull him away from her by his hair and the fucker actually whimpered but he stopped all his ministrations, making Emma instantly regret applying the brakes to the situation.

"Do you want to stop? have you changed your mind, Emma?" he asked with so much honesty in his voice it broke her heart. He looked a mess with his hair all askew and kiss swollen lips.

"No, no I..just... _oh hell,_ " she shook her head as she grabbed his face and pulled his lips back to hers.

The way he nibbled on her upper lip was driving her insane and pressed into him farther when she felt his prosthetic resume it's assault against her denim clad core, rubbing the seam in just the right spot. They broke apart for air when she let out a gasp from the push of his artificial hand against her.

"Sorry, Swan, did I hurt you?" he panted, his eyes searching hers. She shook her head as she trailed her palm down his cheek before pressing her forehead to his.

"May I be so bold for a second time tonight?" he breathed across her lips.

"I'm pretty sure we've established you can be as bold as you want to with me." She punctuated her point with a swirl of her hips that had him hissing with pleasure.

"Would you mind changing position so that I might touch you with my actual hand?"

"Okay," she whispered before she let out a giggle at the shocked look on his face.

Killian spread his arms out across the back of the bench seat to give her room to move toward the driver's side door and into his vacated position. He watched as she looked him over, her eyes landing on his arousal straining against his zipper. He gave her a positively sinful look as she reached out a hand to run up his thigh, brushing over his denim covered cock. He let out a guttural moan from the back of his throat as his head fell back to meet the window with a dull thunk. Killian let her touch him for only a moment before he hooked his arm around her to haul her into his side. Burying his fingers in her hair again he kissed her with renewed vigor, his prosthetic underneath her shirt and toying with the underside of her breast. Emma slipped her hand from the hair at the nape of his neck down his chest to where his button down was wide open, partially from her own nimble fingers working a few buttons loose and partially from the few he hadn't bothered to do when he got dressed that night. Dipping her hand back into his shirt, his hold on her tightened when she grazed her fingers over his nipple. His hand dropped from her hair to the button of her jeans.

"May I?" he whispered into her ear.

She gave her permission with a half finished nod because she was already gasping from his fingers slipping between her slick folds.

"So wet for me Swan," he said, her name dripping like honey off of his lips had her swallowing thickly.

"All for you, Killian," she whispered.

Pulling her hand from his shirt, she leaned away from him as he pulled his hand from under her top to perch his arm on the back of the seat again. Emma sank down a little and rested her head on his arm, angling her hips upward and spreading her knees to give him as much access as possible in the small space of the truck cab. Her head lolled toward him to watch the emotions of the moment play across his handsome face in the pale glow of the dashboard light. Killian's sapphire orbs locked onto her jade ones as his hand dipped lower into her pants. He pressed his palm against her clit while Emma raised her hips to meet him, two fingers dipping inside her and curling as he tested her reaction. She gave him her answer in the form of leaning her head against his arm, looking up at the ceiling as she braced her palms on the seat to help lift her hips up to take his finger deeper. She was in pure heaven as he started to thrust in and out of her at a languid pace, her hips meeting him on his upward thrust.

"That's it love, fuck yourself on my fingers," he groused into her ear before burying his nose in the crook of her neck, pressing wet open mouth kisses to her shoulder.

Emma kept her steady pace rocking against his hand as he pressed his palm harder against her clit. She could feel her release building low in her belly but her arm was getting tired and she started to tremble. Killian pulled away from her neck.

"It's okay, Emma, I've got you love, relax," he soothed as he rubbed his nose against her cheek.

She had never felt such compassion from such a small gesture before that it threw her off for a moment. Her arm gave out, sending her bottom back to the seat and causing Killian's fingers to hit just the right spot inside of her to send her over the edge.

"There's a good girl," he cooed into her ear as her walls clamped down around his fingers. "So beautiful when you fall apart, Swan." His fingers fucked her through her orgasm as he slowly brought her back down to earth. She closed her eyes as she lolled her head back and forth against his arm. The light sheen of perspiration on her flesh started to cool making her curl into Killian's side seeking warmth. He pulled his hand from her pants and she opened her eyes to look at him just as he put his fingers to his lips, licking them clean of her release.

"You taste divine, darling. I can't wait to have my head buried between those thighs to worship you properly some time soon." His accent seemed thicker with his honest confession.

"I'd like that very much," she managed to gasp out as her breathing returned to normal.

He was doing up her pants when the reality that she had yet to satisfy him slammed into her chest. Oh how she wanted to wrap her lips around him to bring to him to completion, the thought of his warm sticky release coating her throat making her clench her thighs. But before she could make a move to even start the return the favor he was pressing a kiss to her forehead and had an apologetic tone to his voice.

"I've got to be getting you back, lass," he answered her silent question, thumbing the dimple in her chin. "Dinner with my brother, remember?"

She shot up in her seat, eyes wide. How could she have forgotten? The satisfied twinge in her muscles reminded her.

"You aren't late are you?" she asked with a furrowed brow.

He fished his phone off of the dash and sent a quick text to his brother.

"Bought myself a little time," he sighed as he watched her fix her ponytail in the rearview mirror.

"That looks a little painful." She nodded downward at him.

"I'll manage Swan, but thanks for showing interesting in returning the favor," he laughed.

Spreading his legs apart he motioned his head toward the passenger side. "Climb on over darling, best get you back to that yellow contraption you captain."

She smacked his shoulder as he belted out a throaty laugh at her offended stare before moving into position to climb over him. Facing the windshield she put her feet between his, planting her hands on his thighs and raising up to move over him. Mid maneuver she dropped down just a little to brush across where he was still very hard earning her a groan before he pinched at her hip making her let out a yelp and tossing herself into her seat. The air in the cab was still charged as they drove back to her bug that was parked at Auntie's. Once he was parked beside her car he got out to open the door for her while she was putting her sweater back on.

"Such a gentleman," she sassed at him.

Shutting the door once she was clear of it he pushed her against said door, pinning her to it with his hips. She could still feel the semi hard outline of his length trapped between them.

"I'm always a gentleman." he breathed against her lips before taking her bottom lip between his teeth. They were lost in a lengthy goodbye kiss when his ringing phone brought them back to reality.

"That's probably Liam," she huffed as their foreheads rested against one another.

"He can bugger off," he spat out with a little more aggression than he probably meant to.

"Go, Killian." She hovered her lips over his before speaking against them. "I'll see you later." She fused her lips to his, moaning as she felt him squeeze her ass. When did he get his hand there? Oh, who cares.

She watched him drive off first and rested her head against the steering wheel before letting out a deep breath and starting up the car. She was sure she had a stupid grin on her face all the way home.

Emma was so glad Elsa was already gone when she returned home, she really didn't want to explain her disheveled appearance right now. After she had changed into a tank top and some sleep shorts she was going through her nightly routine and thinking about the leftover chinese in her fridge when her phone let out a sound alerting her to a new message.

 **KJ: Swan, I seem to be in need of assistance. It seems a run in with a golden siren earlier this evening has left we with a bit of a problem.**

 **ES: Hey buddy that's not my fault. ;p**

 **KJ: A decision I've regretted ever since you slid off my lap and I drove you back to that yellow contraption of yours, love.**

Emma blushed as the memory of how completely wrecked he had looked flashed in her mind. The way he gripped the steering-wheel, his hair sticking up in all directions from her hands and the heated glances he kept sending her way as she righted her clothing and hair. The air in the cab had held a charge all the way back to her car.

 **ES: No mocking the bug Jones…**

 **KJ: Sorry Swan. So what do you say? Are you willing to, what's the phrase? Assist a brother?**

 **ES: I think you mean "help a brother out". Seriously, what planet are you even from?**

 **KJ: I assure you I am very much of this earth darling. ;)**

A minute ticked by as she thought about it. _I mean we did just go at it pretty hardcore so what could a picture hurt?_ And he had to be hurting pretty badly.

 **KJ: Have I caused a poor and scared you off?**

 **ES: Just...hold on okay?**

 **KJ: I've all the time in the world that is unless someone calls the police because there's a dashing rapscallion lurking in the parking garage.**

 **ES: Dork.**

 **KJ: Scoundrel?**

 **ES: What do I get out of this?**

 **KJ: So the Lady Swan seeks retribution for her contribution?**

 **ES: If you think you can handle it. ;)**

 **KJ: Aye. I'll handle it alright.**

Emma opens up the camera on her phone then finds the best position that she can get comfortable in and be able to take the picture. She leans forward just enough to give him a clear shot down her tank top to her ample bosom, pulling her hair over her other shoulder and tilting her head to the side so that his love bite is on full display. The evidence of their previous dalliance should help spark some motivation. _Dalliance...really? I'm talking like him now?_ She snaps off a few shots, moving just a little every few clicks and once she's gone through them to find just the right one, she sends it on its way to him.

 **KJ: Bloody hell!**

 **KJ: What horrible beast marked you in such a way love? I admire his work.**

She just knew he was grinning like an idiot at his phone, chest puffed out with pride at the sight of his handy work.

 **ES: Alright buddy, your turn.**

 **KJ: Give us a minute darling.**

As she waited her mind began to fill with visions of Killian running his hand over his hardened arousal through the denim of his wickedly tight jeans. She imaged him popping the button and undoing the zipper, maybe shoving them off of his hips just enough to give him an unobstructed workspace. She was so lost in her daydream that when her phone let out a ping she jumped and almost dropped the phone. _What the hell?_ she thought as she looked down - this was no normal picture. The man had sent her a video clip! Her thumb hovered over the play button. A dick pic was one thing but this upped the game to a whole other level. She pressed play.

He had clipped his phone to something attached to the dash so that he could have his hand free and she could see all of him. The lighting was low but he must have been relatively close to a light source, the pale yellow light helping her see that he had found a blanket to cover his top half, saving him the trouble of the mess he'll surely make. She could see the steady rise and fall of his chest, her fingers itching to dive back into that thatch of chest hair. She could hear his breaths coming out in heavy pants, her eyes dragging down the screen to where she could see that he had himself in hand. _Holy shit!_ She was currently being hypnotized by the movement of his hand wrapping around his generous length and sliding upward, his thumb swiping over the bell shaped tip to collect the precum that was already gathering. The sound of his deep moan brought her back to reality just in time to see that talented tongue of his swipe across his bottom lip before he bites it and his eyes fall shut. His breathy exhale sounds out of her little phone speakers and she's completely lost, biting her lip as she fixes her eyes to his rhythmic movements and the sound of skin on skin. Emma's own skin heats up at the thought of running her tongue up and down his cock or how he would feel as she sinks down onto him. He grunts as he gets one full fast paced pump when the video cuts off.

"Dammit!" she says aloud to her empty room, tossing her phone next to her as she flops back onto the bed. Letting out a sigh she picks it back up to look at the time, figuring that's the last she'll hear from him for awhile and she decides the watch it again. And again. She is just about to watch it one more time when another video comes in. In her haste to hit the play button she almost drops her phone but makes a quick recovery. The sounds of skin slapping and his heavy pants fill the room once more, sending her senses into a complete tailspin. He's working himself at a frenzied pace that would suggest he's almost finished. She can see that his prosthetic has moved from his thigh to work across his balls and he lets out a grunt as he applies pressure. She hears him suck in a breath and she sees his whole body tense and he exhales her name over and over as his release comes out in thick ropes covering his hand and the blanket. She watches as he works himself through the aftershocks, letting out a stated moan and the video stops.

Emma, blinking wide eyed at her phone, is at a complete lose. She had just witnessed this man come undone at the mere image of her and it wasn't like it was a Playboy level picture. A sense of pride swells beneath her breast while a smile splits her face and her cheeks flush.

 **KJ: I trust that was satisfactory darling?**

 **ES: Uh…**

 **KJ: Have I stunned you into silence?**

 **ES: Okay Mr. Ego...you know a simple picture would have covered it.**

 **KJ: Aye. Where would the fun be in that though?**

 **ES: Well it's not entirely fair you know. Now I'm all worked up. :(**

 **KJ: Turnabout is fair play darling, though I dare say you'll at least have a visual aid to assist you in alleviating the issue in my absence.**

 **KJ: I hate to run Swan, but I really must get upstairs to my brother. I can only be stuck in traffic for so long.**

 **ES: Traffic...that was your great time saver tactic?**

 **KJ: Well I couldn't very well speak the truth now could I love? ;) I'm not sure he'd fully understand. It's been awhile since he's been in a lass's company.**

 **ES: So you're saying your brother is single?**

 **KJ: Interested in leaving me already? Swan you wound me.**

 **ES: Oh shut up! Go have dinner with your brother. I'll see you this weekend?**

She hoped she wasn't the one being too forward this time, they never talked about making plans so soon. She bit her lip as those three dots appeared.

 **KJ: Count on it.**

 **KJ: And not just because of what happened tonight, I believe a proper date is in order.**

A smile broke across her face, heart thumping heavily against her ribs. The promise of a real date should have scared the hell out of her but instead it gave her hope. Hope that this was something more, her and Killian were something more.

 **ES: I'd like that a lot.**

 **ES: Goodnight, Killian.**

 **KJ: Goodnight, Emma.**

She knew the basics about Liam Jones so when that juicy new bit of information was divulged to her the gears started turning. Emma would have some groundwork to lay with Elsa when she got home, a little payback or maybe thanks for meddling in her love life when she too didn't have one. Although - clenching her thighs together - she had some more pressing business to take care of first. Getting comfortable on her bed, she lay back and hit play on the last video Killian sent.


End file.
